Sound Of The Bugle
by Fancy Face
Summary: Pippin and Merry are captured by the Orcs. When they think all hope is lost, an old friend from the past comes back, and tells them all hope is not lost. Who is it? Not telling. Read and find out. Don't forget about the review.


Author's Notes:   
  
Well, this is another Pippin and Merry fic from me. If you can't tell all ready, I love those two. (NO slash!) I know I have more Pippin fics then Merry ones but don't worry. I'm going to have some Merry fics up soon! This is not like my fic "It's Not Easy". This will not be told in any POV. I would also like to note that this is yet another song fic! Btw: this fic takes place right after the first movie, and goes into the second.   
  
As always I own nothing. Everything belongs Tolkien. I wish I did own these wonderful characters though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sound Of The Bugle:   
By: Fancy Face  
  
  
  
Pippin and Merry watched in horror as their friend Boromir fall upon his knees as the arrows kept coming at him. For a few more minutes they watched until they drew their swords and charged at the enemy. They knew that they had no chance but it was better to do something then do nothing at all. Merry and Pippin did not go far nor did they get a chance to fight in Boromir's honor. The two small hobbits were captured by the Orcs, and all their hope was lost.  
  
  
  
Sound the bugle now   
Play it just for me  
As the seasons change  
Remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on  
I can't even start  
I've got nothing left   
Just an empty heart   
  
  
  
The Orcs carried Pippin and Merry for many miles. When the Orcs got tired of carrying them, they tied rope around their small wrists tightly and drug them. The Orcs dragged them for many more miles until night fell. They would be resting for the night, and would continue in the morning.   
  
When they came to a stop, the Orcs that carried Merry and Pippin through them on the ground. They landed with a thud. Pippin and Merry thought the Orcs would leave them alone but they did not. For some time, the Orcs started to beat on the two, and kick them. When that was over the Orcs just laughed and then went to start a fire. They left Pippin and Merry where they were.  
  
  
  
I'm a soldier  
Wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me  
Lead me away  
Or leave me lying here  
  
  
  
When the fire finally died down, most of the Orcs went to sleep while others stayed awake. They would be on watch tonight. They would also be keeping an a eye on their hostages.   
  
Pippin and Merry were still wide awake when most of the Orcs were asleep. They were too afraid to fall asleep. Not only that, but they were still in a lot pain after the Orcs had beaten them earlier. Pippin noticed that Merry had got beaten slightly more then he did. The Orcs had beaten Merry in the head. Now, a deep wound was upon his forehead and a little blood was dripping from it. Merry was crying quietly to himself. Pippin could hear him.   
  
"Merry, are you all right?" he asked, all ready knowing the answer. Pippin just wanted to comfort his friend with talk.   
  
"No, I'm not." answered Merry quietly. "I'm tired. I'm hungry. I do not feel well, and I miss our friends." he paused before saying: "All our friends."  
  
Pippin knew that when he said: "All," he meant not the other members of the Fellowship but Boromir. Pippin missed him as well but he knew there was nothing they could do to bring him back. However, he was not going to say that to Merry.   
  
Instead he said: "We can not lose hope. The others will find us. I know they will or something might happen and we can have a chance to escape."  
  
Merry just laughed. "All you have is false hope my friend." he replied. "Our friends will never find us..."  
  
Pippin cut him off. "Oh but they will." he said the following quietly: "I took off the leaf pen that the Lady of the Wood gave us so that our friends can find us and not think we are dead."  
  
Merry laughed again. "They'll probably just give up if they can not find us and as for us trying to escape, I do not even want to try. If those bloody Orcs find us we will just get more abuse from the Orcs."  
  
Pippin sighed. It looked like there was nothing he could say to make his friend feel a little better then he did. Then he started to think. Merry was right. It really was hopeless.  
  
  
  
Sound the bugle now  
Tell them I don't care  
There 's not a road I know   
That leads t anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will   
Stumble in the dark  
Lay right down  
Decide not to go on  
  
  
  
The two hobbits still lay awake after Pippin tried to sooth his friend. Merry did not feel like talking anymore so Pippin left him alone. He, himself did not feel like talking either. So, he just thought to himself. 'If only Boromir were still alive or if the others were here.' Pippin paused. 'We are useless here!'  
  
'Do not tell me you are giving up that easily.' a familiar voice said in his mind.   
  
'It can not be!' said Pippin in his mind. He was talking back to the voice. 'Boromir, is that really you?'  
  
A faded image soon appeared in Pippin's mind. It was Boromir! 'But how is this possible?' Pippin asked the image.   
  
'I live inside your heart.' Boromir replied. 'I am here because you need courage and help. So, here I am to help you gain those things back.'  
  
'How can Merry and I gain those things back?' asked Pippin. 'All is lost!'  
  
'Not all.' Boromir said. 'Trust me my friend. Things will turn around. All you have to do is have hope and faith. Trust me, everything will be fine. Now, please shut your eyes and go to sleep.' with that said, Boromir faded away.   
  
Pippin could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. "Hope," he said to himself.  
  
"What did you say Pip?" Merry asked.   
  
"Hope, Merry." he answered. "We must keep that because that is all we have left and that is what help us through this."  
  
Merry just shook his head. "You may believe whatever you wish Pip but I do not agree with you." After he said that, Merry turned his head.   
  
Pippin sighed to himself. 'Then I guess I have to believe for the both of us then. We will get out of here!' he thought to himself. 'Thank you Boromir for the encouragement where ever you may be now.'  
  
  
  
Then from on high   
Somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls   
Remember who you are  
If you lose yourself   
Your courage soon will follow  
So be strong tonight   
Remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now   
Fighting in a battle  
To be free once more  
Ya that's worth fighting for  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
[Song: Sound Of The Bugle, By: Bryan Adams]  
  
  
  
[So, how did I do on this one? I don't think I did that bad. For some odd reason, I think my Merry and Pippin fics come out better then my others. I also hope that the song went well with the fic. It comes from the Spirit soundtrack that Dreamworks came out with. I love that song and I had to use it! Well, until next time.] 


End file.
